Live and Learn
by vardogr
Summary: The deepest, darkest thoughts that Jonas Quinn hide behind his megawatt smiles.
1. I Wish

**Live and Learn**

**A/N: I was watching a movie entitled **_**Bedazzled**_** on a local cable channel. It's about a loser (Brendan Frasier) who made a pact with the devil (Elizabeth Hurley) when, suddenly, it hit me…**

**Rating: **K

**Genre:** Angst / Hurt / Comfort / Missing Scene

**Season:** Six – during the episode _Descent_

**Summary: **The deepest, darkest thoughts that Jonas Quinn hide behind his megawatt smiles.

**Comment:** Jonas Quinn isn't infallible. He's also bound to make mistakes, choose the wrong decisions that seemed right at the time, and may say or do things that he really didn't mean. He's also an individual prone to fall victim to his own feelings and everything else that makes one human.

**Spoilers:** _Meridian, Revelations, Redemption 1 & 2, Descent_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own _Stargate SG-1_ or any of its original characters. I'm just writing them to my heart's content. I don't think there's any harm in that, right? 'Nuff said.

* * *

_

"_Upuaut, a wolf deity… He was chiefly revered for his role as the Opener of the Ways to the Underworld, showing the dead souls the path through that dark realm."_

– Veronica Ions_, Egyptian Mythology 1982

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 – I Wish**

He pulled and shoved. He tried to move his foot around to free it. He even tried lifting the heavy weight that pinned it solidly to the metal floor. No such luck.

_Look what you've gotten yourself into now, Jonas Quinn. You should've just listened to the colonel, stayed with Jacob and get the hell outta here. But nooo... You had to play the hero._

Jonas paid no heed to the infuriating voice in his head intent on freeing himself from the bulkhead door that got his left leg, just above the ankle, trapped when it suddenly came sliding down as he was swimming right under it.

He wasn't even aware what happened were it not for the tug he felt and the excruciating pain that followed from that part of his anatomy.

When he saw the door he thought the worse. But miraculously, the door mechanism halted its progress just enough to only effectively trap his leg and, thankfully, not crush it.

But his relief was only short-lived. There was still the possibility of drowning if Jonas was unable to free himself, find the nearest ring room (hope that it was still operational underwater), catch up with SG-1 and get as far away as they possibly could from there.

_That is _if_ they wait for you, _the voice said, grinding out every word merely to infuriate him.

_I know they will, _he answered with conviction but all he got was a snicker before the voice fell silent and left him alone to his predicament.

Jonas once again tried to free himself out of the jam he was now facing, trying to fight the rising panic within him with each second that passed. He was slowly releasing air from his lungs with each jerk, heave and shove he made.

Everything was going so well moments ago. He was able to reroute power from an auxiliary control panel on that level to supply enough energy for Maj. Carter to put the force field on the glider bay doors back online. He succeeded in providing out a way for them to escape Ra's ship before it exploded.

_This ship has turned against you, Jonas. It will take you along with it, _the voicecackled with malicious glee.

He tried to ignore it but the malevolent voice successfully turned his thoughts to the events that led him in this situation. His plan was simple at first. Really. But why did it suddenly got complicated and with him right smack in the middle of it?

- - - o 0 o - - -

"Don't wait for me."

"Now, Jonas!"

The Kelownan quickly picked up his pace afraid that Jacob might change his mind on getting aboard the DSRv and decided to run after him instead. He would never forgive himself if something terrible befell the major's father because of him. Jacob was a nice man and he was nice to him throughout this entire mission one which the young man found highly refreshing. It was unwise to repay that kindness by steering Jacob towards unnecessary danger.

As soon as he heard that SG-1 was in trouble Jonas wanted to kick himself for not being able to stay with them. He should've stood up to the colonel back at the control room, the Goa'uld called a _pel'tak,_ but he immediately cowered as soon as the officer growled out his name.

And now his team was in a jam, unable to reach them and the DRSv that would take them to safety, looking for a way out while he was a couple of levels up safe, dry and just a few steps away from freedom.

"_Why would he bring me all the way out here if I'm not allowed to contribute anything?"_

"_It is your first mission. It may take some time for Colonel O'Neill to gain confidence in your abilities."_

"_So was it the same for you?"_

"_No. It was not."_

"_Oh… You know, I heard the rumor that I only got this assignment because Col. O'Neill didn't want a Russian on the team."_

Jonas Quinn, newest member of SG-1 and was on his very first mission as such, went over the Goa'uld mothership schematics in his mind one more time, mentally mapping the quickest route he could take to that auxiliary control panel he was telling Jacob about.

He possessed, aside from being highly observant, a photographic memory (as Dr. Fraiser coined it) and prayed that it would not fail him in this time of great need. He took a sharp turn to the right as soon as he reached the second corridor.

Ships this size had power relay terminals scattered throughout the different levels to reroute power to wherever it was needed the most if her crew was unable to access it through ordinary means.

Something like the ship crashing in the ocean and most of the corridors were sealed shut because they had taken in water with the controls in the pel'tak destroyed which they had no time to fix because the ship was only minutes away from exploding was a very good example.

Three people's lives were at stake here. No, make that four since technically the main reason why SG-1 backtracked was to recover the consciousness of the Asgard Thor from Ra's mothership's main computers.

From what he's read, the Asgards were Earth's most powerful ally in their fight against the Goa'uld, the only other race that the parasitic lifeforms were wary of openly confronting lest they found themselves leaving the field of battle with their tails literally tucked between their legs.

But the Goa'uld Anubis was different from his brethren. He came out from years of banishment just a few months before and was now quickly becoming a force to be reckoned with not only by the other races but also by his own peers. The Asgards were no longer a threat to this particular Goa'uld and to show it he captured Thor and assimilated his consciouness into this vessel's central computers. They were successful in pulling him out of the core computers but in doing so re-activated the ship's self-destruct program Thor's consciousness had frozen long enough to travel to the Tau'ri system.

_I can do this._

_Well, they could care less,_ the voice told him without faltering._ You wouldn't be missed anyway._

This moment was very important to him for two reasons: One, SG-1 needed help and he's the only one that could provide it, and; two, this was his chance to prove his mettle.

He wanted to prove to everyone, and to himself as well, that he could contribute something beneficial to the team other than being a burden to the people who took him in, albeit hesitantly, after all that had happened. Jonas didn't want to forever be a useless tag-along to be looked after, to sit quietly in a corner when told and not do anything until ordered otherwise. Jonas knew he was good at something and that something finally came his way.

"_Jonas, stay with Teal'c."_

"_I don't understand…"_

"_Sorry… stay here."_

"_So… I'm not going with you?" _

"_Not this time."_

Ever since he sought refuge on Earth Jonas was used to arguing with himself about a lot of things. Mainly because there weren't that many people he could talk to. No one to really confide into about his fears and doubts because he knew no one could ever really understand what he was going through. This voice, pessimist it might be most of the time, had been his only constant companion and welcomed its open criticism and bluntness with ease. It was an outlet where he could discuss many things he wouldn't dare tell another soul, even the Jaffa Teal'c. Things that should be kept inside. Things that ought to remain hidden.

But none of that now. All he cared about at the moment were his teammates and that they were running out of time.

_C'mon, Jonas. This isn't like you, all reckless and impulsive. Your life is worth more than anyone here combined. Back in Kelowna, you held one of the most important positions someone could possibly attain at a young age. Moreover, you don't know these people. They're not your friends. And they most certainly do not consider you as one. Why do this? Why risk it?_

Jonas quickly skidded to a halt at the first closed door he encountered. There was a huge puddle of water on the floor between him and the door-a clear indication that he was trying to access a corridor that was already flooded.

_I wasn't able to save Dr. Jackson –_

_So you think that saving them would amount to anything? Would it bring their friend back?_

He swiftly divested himself of his tac vest, jacket, boots and socks before flattening himself against the wall beside the door mechanism. After three quick breaths he punched in the codes to open the door and freezing ocean water started rushing in torrents.

_You're no Daniel Jackson, man. You're no savior. You'll never be like him. You don't even have military training. Get a move on! I bet all the naquadria back home that these people wouldn't even care a wink if you live or die on this ship._

_Shut up, _Jonas snapped. He was shivering from the cold now but ignored his own discomfort, focusing all his energy on the task in in front of him. SG-1 needed his help. He couldn't - _wouldn't_ - let them down.

_You're such a loser, Jonas Quinn. Why force yourself to be liked when they were rather clear that they don't want you. They don't want to be burdened with the likes of you: a traitor, a liar and a murderer. They never reciprocated the friendship that you so freely offer them._

_I said… SHUT UP!_

Jonas plunged into the water and began swimming through the slowly opening bulkhead door, gracefully twisting around as he entered the already submerged auxiliary control panel.

"_It is my understanding that it was largely your idea that led to the successful disposal of the other Stargate before it could be detonated. You saved the lives of millions."_

"_Yeah, that was different. It was an intellectual exercise. I'm talking about knowing what you can do in the heat of the moment when there _is_ no time to think!"_

"_One can never be certain until the opportunity presents itself."_

"_So far, my track record isn't that great."_

"_Perhaps that is so. But there are many battles left to be fought, Jonas Quinn."_

After some minor adjustments to the controls, Jonas was ecstatic when both auxiliary control panel switches lit up at his slightest touch. He allowed himself a small smile of triumph before he pushed himself away from it. He did it.

- - - o 0 o - - -

Jonas didn't know which was worse: running out of air or running out of time.

Going back to Jacob and the sub was impossible without flooding the rest of the corridors in that section. It might even jeopardize the DSRv from making a safe escape from the mothership. So the only other way out of there was the glider bay where SG-1 was at the moment.

_Don't fight the inevitable, Jonas. You're going to die here. Face it, nobody's gonna come and rescue you._

He continued to push the door up and felt it move a few millimeters. That was an improvement. Wasn't vast, but still an improvement.

_You're nothing to them anyway. They wouldn't even wait for you. By the time you reach the glider bay they're long gone. These people you call "friends" had abandoned you already as we speak._

_No one gets left behind_, he retorted.

_Keep telling that to yourself, kiddo, you might actually come to believe it one day._

_I am not listening to this–_

_Well, you are and you know why. Because all of what I am telling you are the things that you bury deep in your heart. You carry them like a cross you must bear. You cannot argue with that. You cannot argue with me because I'm you, after all. So why suffer when there is a way out of it? A way to end all your misery and you know what it is._

This time Jonas began to try freeing himself in earnest. He was only half-listening to the voice now while his lungs felt like it was close to bursting any moment. He had to get out of there. Now.

_Give it up. In a few seconds this ship will explode and it's taking you with it. A fitting grave for someone like you, an obscurity no one would even look for. They treat you like you never existed. They never really respected you. They don't give a damn to what you think or feel._

"_Colonel, I've studied every report – every specification – everything you have on the Goa'uld – "_

"_Because I gave you an order, Jonas. I always have a reason I'm not required to explain. It's a military thing…"_

_You've been telling them. You know you were right. But did anybody listen? Did any of them take you seriously? Were you even acknowledged at all?_

"_Jonas, take Davis and Jacob back to the sub and wait for us there."_

"_Colonel, I'd like to assist Maj. Carter—"_

"_Jonas."_

"_Take them back to the sub."_

He was now frantic to get out. His vision was starting to dim around the edges. He knew he was losing oxygen. It was only a matter of time.

_Never existed…_

_Yes. If you never existed in the first place none of these would be happening. Everyone would be safe and happy. Dr. Jackson would still be alive. No Colonel O'Neill angry with you. No grieving Maj. Carter. No Teal'c who, for all his supposedly "caring" demeanor, is actually loathing you but his grooming prevented him from showing it. No hate thrown at you. No suffering. No hurt inflicted._

The voice fell deathly silent as those two words reverberated in Jonas' mind as he slowly lost control of his own body, feeling the air in his lungs slowly escaping. The darkness engulfed him as Jonas tried to trash about in a final struggle to survive.

_He never existed…_

_Never existed._

_Yes,_ the voice returned and said in a mere whisper, _wouldn't it be nice, would it?_

- - - o 0 o - - -

"Urgent message for Mr. Quinn from the High Minister's office."

Jonas snapped dark green eyes wide open at the mention of his name –

And found himself no longer at the bottom of the Arctic Ocean nor was he anywhere on Earth for that matter.

He was now standing dry and warm at the lobby of the Kelownan Ministerial government building, right in the middle of a huge crowd scattered in the four corners of the entrance hall.

_What the—_

"Hey, you…"

He searched around the high-ceilinged hall to find out where the voice was coming from and found four men looking back at his direction ten feet away. Burly men in familiar building security uniforms.

Alarm bells were frantically ringing in his head as, in a surge of panic, Jonas made a sharp about-face and began walking towards one of the corridors that stemmed out to different parts of the building. He tried to act as casually as he could, not daring to check if the men were following him.

"Hey!"

Jonas broke on a dead run when another man brushed past him out of nowhere. He was tall and skinny with long pale blonde hair tied neatly near the base on his neck. He quickly began shoving people aside to evade the security men that was after him and not Jonas.

Confused at what was happening, Jonas could only look behind his shoulders when he heard running footsteps coming closer. He quickly jumped back and flattened himself against the wall, his heart in his throat, as the four men thundered past him without a backward glance in his direction.

People began to protest at the manhandling they received from them. Others shrieked, some swore angrily while the rest only looked on at the commotion.

_What am I doing here?_

He turned his gaze back to the hall and saw more than a dozen familiar faces within the crowd. Faces of people he knew and used to work with on Kelowna. People who could surely recognize him but…

They seemed not to notice him. Nor does it seem that they saw him at all.

"Mr. Paye, will you bring this parcel to Mr. Quinn's office? Thank you."

Jonas looked around to where the circular reception area was found and saw a silver-haired man accept a sealed envelope from one of the receptionists and took off. The young man wanted to go after him but was suddenly cut off when a group of harassed-looking young people charged right _through_ him.

Jonas gasped out loudly at the weird sensation he felt. He looked after the group over his shoulder. They were there all right but what about him?

The Kelownan hastily patted his torso to check if everything should be where they ought to be. He felt rock solid enough but how did _that_ happen? That couldn't have been real. There was no way two solid objects could pass through each other like that.

As a matter of fact, none of this could be real. He was aboard a sunken Goa'uld mothership back on Earth, just minutes away from blowing up and seconds away from drowning. Unless…

_It already blew up and I'm already dead, _Jonas thought, dread gripping his heart. _Either that or I already drowned. _The words echoed in his mind as he blindly looked around at the crowd in general.

Proof. He needed to have proof. Approach it scientifically, that's what he should do. He looked around once more hoping to find something that could aide his experiment and that something stood just a few feet away from him.

Courting danger, Jonas went to the man reading a local newspaper to his left. He tentatively stood beside him, putting his face a bit closer to the man's ear. "Hello?"

All the man did was flip on to another page and continued reading. _Maybe the man's deaf_, he told himself so Jonas waved a hand in the space between the man and the paper. He didn't even flinched. Blindness was definitely out of the question.

"They can't see you."

Hackles rose at the back of his neck as he stood there frozen. He knew that voice. He'd easily recognize it anywhere. He slowly turned around and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Least of all, hear you."

"Dad?"

Dr. Enosh Quinn flashed his son a lopsided smile as Jonas stood there stunned with jaws wide open.

"Hello, son."

In a heartbeat, even before Jonas became conscious of what he was doing, his feet automatically propelled him towards his father and into welcoming arms that held him and wrapped him in a tight, fierce hug.

A lump got lodged in his throat as Jonas buried his face on his father's shoulder. Dr. Quinn smiled as he affectionately thumped his son on the back.

Enosh Quinn died when Jonas was only fifteen. His mother when he was eight. This was certainly not one of the things Jonas expected to experience as he savored the comforting warmth, the familiar smell and the feeling of protection that only his father could provide. He lost all of those when he lost his father. There were so many things his son wanted to tell him. So many things left unsaid when he died suddenly. Of how much Jonas missed him. How the world felt so different without him.

"My my. Have you grown!" his father chuckled, eyes twinkling with pride. "Back then I was still a head taller than you and you were so skinny I could easily wrap my arms around you."

"Dad…" Jonas said again, unable to hide the quiver in his voice.

"Now, now, _netcheset_." Enosh admonished gently, eyes wrinkling in merriment. He ruffled his son's short crop hair just as he used to when he was still alive. "Don't go mushy on me just yet. We still got loads of things to do."

It was a few moments more before Jonas stepped out of his father's embrace looking at him with eyes a bit moist.

"C'mon, let's take a walk, shall we?" Enosh urged his son with a nod of his head.

Jonas meekly nodded and followed. He couldn't trust himself to say anything just yet content on simply having his father's presence near. He didn't know how this happened but he wasn't complaining either.

They went on like this for a few minutes more before Jonas' curiosity got the better of him. "Am I dead?"

Enosh chuckled. "Let's say you are, at the moment, deciding on which side of the road you are going to take."

"So all this is just a dream?"

Enosh cocked his head at him. "What do you think?"

Jonas frowned at his father's question. "I'd have to say it is. Either that or I'm having hallucinations because I am slowly losing oxygen and is about to drown. That I'm really not here. And this place isn't real. And so are you. But the question remains: if this is the last moments of my life, per se, why here? Why not someplace else that I love or had spent the happiest memories on? Is this just a random thought chosen by my brain?"

Enosh laughed softly at his son's reply. "You have always been a very precocious child, bombarding your mother and I of questions children your age rarely concern themselves about. Don't ever change." Jonas glanced at his father, who was an inch taller than him. "Well, if you see fit to dismiss this as a dream or a hallucination, it's up to you."

"So, why are we here?"

"You'll see," Enosh cryptically said. "So, tell me, son. What do you think of your new home?"

"Earth? It's amazing! You have no idea what its people could do. They have these devices called satellites…" Jonas regaled his father of the things that he had experienced since settling down on Earth while Enosh quietly listened. "I would love to get out of the mountain for a while and get some firsthand sightseeing except I'm not allowed to go outside just yet." _Because they don't trust me._

Enosh walked quietly for a while. "What about friends?"

Jonas' face quickly shuttered, the light in his dark green eyes suddenly dimmed at the question. "Well, yeah… I guess. There's Teal'c. He's Jaffa from a distant planet called Chulak. A warrior. He's really a great person. Dependable. Dr. Fraiser, she's really nice. There's Maj. Carter, too. A very brilliant scientist and soldier."

"Is that all of them?"

"What? Well, yes. I've only been there for a few weeks. You can't expect me to become friends with all of them over time."

Just then, Jonas saw that they had been reunited with the messenger, Paye, who had stopped in front of a wooden portal and knocked.

"Come on," Enosh urgently whispered in his son's ear when they heard the door being opened from the inside.

Before Jonas could answer, his father disappeared. A sudden prickle of fear made his heart skip a beat. "Dad?"

The young man frantically looked around at the almost empty corridor and was about to go in search of him when he heard a whistle not far away. He found his father already inside the office Paye was entering.

Jonas made a dash for the door before it could close without him, forgetting that he was a nonphysical entity at the moment.

"Does Rhougan seem a bit taller to you than usual?" Enosh Quinn quietly asked.

Jonas started at his father's words and saw for the first time, in over five months, his aide and companion, Rhougan Dubois. His father was right. His aide did seem a little bit taller than Jonas remembered him last. A bit more aloof than the usual. And the hair. And there was a hardened look on his face that seemed alien to Jonas.

It also came as a surprise that the office they had entered was the same one that he occupied during his tenure as the adviser to the former Kelownan High Minister Velise. The rest of his staff were also there at the outer office, huddled around a table with papers in hand, seemingly engrossed in a meeting of some sort for they merely gave the messenger a quick glance before returning back to the conversation that was going on in earnest. And the double doors on the farthest corner of the room was the entrance to Jonas' private office.

"Okay," Jonas slowly began, getting a little spooked. "What are we doing here?"

But Enosh seemed not to hear him. "He's the most loyal friend a man could ever have," he began rather wistfully studying the profile of his old friend. "Next to your mother, Rhougan was the other individual who knew me more than anyone else. Better than myself even. Annoying sometimes but their counsel I pay heed more than any other man."

As father and son looked on while the aide and the messenger talked, a sense of déjà vu jarred Jonas' mind. This particular scene was uncomfortably familiar. It triggered something in his memory that he thought he'd forgotten.

Without any conscious thought, Jonas Quinn suddenly jumped back away from the door. As if on cue, the portal swung inward with a loud bang. In came the scrawny-looking man that he saw at the main foyer earlier. He did not pay attention to where he was going, intently focused on the hallway he had just left, and that was his biggest mistake.

Everything became a blur after that and the next thing Jonas knew, Rhougan had the poor man pinned on the wall right next to him. There came shouts of shock amongst Jonas' staff members, staring at the tableau before them. Who wouldn't when Rhougan had one hand around the man's throat ready to crush the latter's windpipe if he made a single move.

Rhougan Dubois was undeniably strong as Jonas watched speechless at the sight. The older man had always been physically fit and had shown his prowess from time to time but never thought that his father's friend could still move like that. Not that Rhougan was old. He was only a few years older than Jonas' father but having a reflex like that of a younger man was something that always astounded him.

"How come you know that?" was Enosh Quinn's question.

"Because the exact same thing happened on the day I was going to meet SG-1 for the first time." Jonas said looking at poor man whose eyes were bulging for lack of air, clawing desperately at the hand that had him immobile. "I remember there was a commotion outside my office so I went out to take a look and…"

Before Jonas could finish his sentence, the double doors swung inwards and out came a person who was definitely _not_ Jonas Quinn. "Mr. Dubois?"

"Toby?" Jonas exclaimed with disbelief.

Tobias Dykstra was Jonas' most promising assistant and friend. He was also the person Jonas entrusted to personally deliver the reports he made to the High Minister when it was evident that Jonas' enemies wouldn't give him the chance to say his peace regarding the truth of what really happened at the naquadria laboratory, thus exonerating Dr. Daniel Jackson.

Just then, the four security men that gave chase finally appeared, albeit a little out of breath. Seeing that Rhougan had the man in custody they hastily apologized for the disturbance and quickly took the scrawny man from him. The men apologized again and again at the man Jonas called Toby, until all five of them exited the office, the messenger following behind. Rhougan calmly closed the door behind them.

"A message, sir." The aide said, unperturbed. As if nothing had happened a few moments ago. The tawny-haired youth nodded before going inside Jonas' office once again with Rhougan following on his own pace.

The Quinns quickly followed them inside. Jonas was surprised to see the man sitting arrogantly on _his_ chair as Rhougan Dubois laid the parchment on the table in front of him. He quickly thanked the aide and waited for Rhougan to close the doors behind him before he opened the envelope and calmly read the contents of the letter in his hand.

Jonas felt that his privacy had been invaded. "Dad, what's Toby Dykstra doing in _my_ office?"

"Actually," Enosh Quinn began silently. "This _is_ his office, Jonas, and that _is_ his letter."

Jonas wore an "is-this-some-kind-of-a-joke" look as he stared at his father. The letter was clearly meant to be given to him _not_ Toby.

"You see, in this world, he is Toby Quinn, ethical advisor to the Kelownan High Minister Velise."

"What?"

"Simply put, Jonas," Enosh added softly, as father and son looked at each other. "You do not exist in this world."


	2. Beyond Control

**A/N: Thanks for **_**gwyn**_** for the review she posted. You are not the only one! Hehe… The characters of Rhougan Dubois and Prof. Aradaean Vinril were introduced in one of my works **_**Heir**_**. And the Gate room scene here was narrated also in **_**Heir**_**. Just**** so you know. ****Forgive me for my lack of flair at the end. I was nodding off every now and then due to lack of sleep. Been awake for almost 24 hours now.**

* * *

"_Omnia mutantur, nihil interit." _– Ovid, _Metamorphoses_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Beyond Control**

"Quite a shocker, wasn't it?"

Jonas raised troubled green eyes up to his father who sat beside him. He also came to realize that they were no longer in his–_Toby_ Quinn's–office but into another very familiar place.

"You should've warned me earlier," Jonas said accusingly at his father.

"What? And miss that look on your face?" Dr. Enosh Quinn chuckled. When he saw that his son didn't seem to share his amusement quickly added, "I was merely jesting, lad."

The younger Quinn looked about their new surroundings. They were now inside the then top secret complex that housed their planet's Stargate, the naquadria experiments and the Thanos artifacts among other things. Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Two figures emerged from an adjacent corridor and stopped a foot or two away from a huge metal door. These were Toby and a female scientist whose heads were bent close together as they assessed something on the papers in their hands.

For Jonas, this tableau was somehow hauntingly familiar. He studied the person that filled in his shoes.

"If this is a world without me," Jonas shrugged, "not much had changed at all, if you ask me. Except with Toby as your son. Not me."

"You have no idea how much," Enosh turned clear green eyes at his only child and held it there for a few seconds until it was Jonas that broke eye contact. "Our counterparts here never had a child of their own. So they decided on adopting."

"We're from the same orphanage where I exist," Jonas said. "Was it the same place here?"

Enosh nodded. He suddenly stood up and began walking towards the two people by the door. Jonas followed.

"It's good that you chose him to be your son, Dad. He's a good man–"

"But he's not you,"

"–and I'm sure he never disappointed you and Mom."

Enosh halted Jonas by laying a gentle hand on his arm. "Neither did you."

Their serious conversation was interrupted by a grating noise ahead. They both looked up as the metal door slid sideways to admit four individuals in dark green clothing. A tall man wearing a cap of the same color stepped into the hallway. Toby immediately dismissed the scientist and hastened to welcome the new arrivals.

For the very first time Jonas had turned his full attention on Dr. Jackson as he and his parent neared the group.

"Welcome to Kelowna…" Toby greeted them warmly, his attention quickly riveted to the hulking figure of the Jaffa standing beside the Tau'ri scientist. Very much like Jonas had been the first time he saw Teal'c with his golden emblem on the forehead. Introductions were made and the group began walking along the narrow hallway.

Jonas continued watching the anthropologist as if trying to imprint his features to memory.

"Quite an interesting chap," his father commented, looking at Dr. Jackson with interest. "It is interesting to note that the two of you have some similarities with each other."

"I'll never be like him," the younger Quinn muttered bitterly under his breath, looking away. "I'm just a mere replacement."

Jonas knew where they were going. He would've walked on through another metal door to one of the laboratories where experiments were being conducted to find other uses of the highly unstable mineral naquadria. But before he could put one foot through, the general alarm blared throughout the entire complex, startling Jonas.

He wildly glanced up and down the hallway, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, the sound of gunshots rang inside the laboratory where Toby and SG-1 entered seconds before, followed by a loud breaking of glass. It turned his blood cold. He quickly dashed inside.

He gave Toby's form, coming out from his hiding place near the door, only a fleeting glance as he ran towards the broken observation window and stared. Dr. Daniel Jackson was standing beside the radioactive naquadria, just like he did before, the consequences of his actions only started to dawn on him and the shock of it was clearly registered on his face.

"No," Jonas whispered a plea to no one in particular. The anthropologist was staring up at him… no, at Toby, standing beside Jonas, eyes wide with shock.

"He would still do the same thing over and over again, Jonas, because it's who he is. It didn't happen because you were there. It happened because it had to."

Jonas angrily glanced at his father. "And to what end?"

"Well, he must be destined for a much higher purpose," when Jonas remained silent, his father went on. "Son, I just want to show you that there are certain situations that are beyond yours or anyone's capabilities. There are also some that happens as a result of some act from the past."

"So it all comes down to the choices we make?" Jonas asked, bitterly. "Is that it?"

"Yes,"

"So you mean Dr. Jackson chose death over life? That he's gone suicidal?"

"He chose to save the lives of millions of innocent people from certain death. People he doesn't even know. He never really thought of himself before jumping into danger. For him it was simply the right thing to do, knowing that it was within his capability to prevent it from happening. And believe me, split-second decisions go no further than what should be done in that instant." Enosh paused awhile before adding, "You might not know it, but you and Dr. Jackson are the same in that aspect."

Jonas stalked away from his parent. A mixture of sadness and anger played across his face. "Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better."

"Who said it should? Jonas, don't torture yourself over this. As Teal'c said, there are still other opportunities to–"

"You don't understand. This should've been it. This was the most important event that I _should've_ done something!"

"You did. You told the truth. You cleared his name."

"But it did nothing to save him," Jonas spat out bitterly. "I hurt a lot of people that day. It was all for nothing."

Jonas suddenly felt himself being pulled around a little roughly to face an angry Enosh but Jonas avoided looking at him.

"That is not how my son thinks at all,"

A spark of anger ignited within Jonas. He looked furiously at Enosh. "Well, this boy grew up. It did a lot of growing up when you died."

They stared at each other for a long time until it was Enosh that gave in. He loosened his grip on Jonas, letting his arms fall limply on his side, sighing sadly. "I'm sorry for leaving you so suddenly, netcheset. I was only living on borrowed time so I thought you everything you needed to know wanting to prepare you for the future."

Jonas instantly regretted his outburst. "Dad, I'm s–"

Enosh held up his hand to silence the young man. "No. You don't have to. It is entirely my fault why it happened. Keeping you safe is the most important thing on my mind that I am willing to risk everything. Even at the cost of my own life."

"Borrowed time?" the young man inquired.

"That is another story in itself, son," Enosh said. "You must concentrate on this one."

Jonas couldn't understand what his father was talking about but chose not to pursue the issue and merely stated, "I only wished it never happened."

"It happened for a reason."

Another alarm sounded.

"Now what?" Jonas muttered annoyingly as he looked up the ceiling. Hurried footsteps echoed in the hallway, coming from their left, as personnel started running past them turning worried faces back at where they came from every now and then. Jonas stared after them as his father started walking in the opposite direction. His son quickly ran after him. "What's happening?"

Enosh said nothing as he pushed the double doors to the facility's Gate room and found four people inside: Toby, Rhougan Dubois, Prof. Aradaean Vinril and Dr. Kieran. As father and son came closer, they could hear the conversation that was going on in earnest.

"Here," Dr. Keiran handed a small metallic box towards Toby. "Take this with you. There's a small amount of naquadria inside it – a peace offering to them at Stargate Command."

Toby was hesitant. "Dr. Keiran, I ca–"

"Take it, Tobias. It's the only thing I know that would ensure your safety." The scientist nodded at Prof. Vinril who was standing by the DHD. "Aradaean, start dialing Earth."

The sound of the first chevron locking in place echoed in the cavernous room. Another followed and another. Rhougan Dubois suddenly spoke up from behind them.

"I wish to accompany you, advisor. You don't have to take this endeavor alone."

Jonas looked quizzically at the aide. "He was never there that day."

"No," Dr. Keiran protested, shaking his head vehemently at Rhougan Dubois. "You must take care of everything here for Toby while he is gone."

The Stargate bursts to life startling the four men in the room. Prof. Vinril began contacting SGC via radio transmission. Keiran once again looked at Toby.

"Tell them the truth," the older man said. "You cannot – _must not _– return here. Not until it is safe for you to do so. Do you understand?"

Toby nodded in earnest. Vinril called out to them announcing that Stargate Command had granted them safe passage to Earth. It was then that Keiran hugged the young man tightly.

"You must go," Keiran said after a while before stepping away, patting Toby's hands that were clasping the small box tightly to him. "Now, Tobias."

The young man quickly ran up the platform. He turned to look down at the three individuals wearing an expression that was indiscernible. He nodded to each of them before stepping into the event horizon and was gone.

As soon as the wormhole disengaged, Dr. Keiran once again spun into action. "Aradaean, quick! The Gate address," he urgently said. "They will be here any moment now."

The scene faded before them, eliciting a protest from Jonas. "No, take us back, Dad! I need to know–"

"Don't worry, son. Nothing untoward happened to any of them. We need to go."

Before Jonas could ask where they were going next, he found himself no longer in the Gate room of Kelowna. He lets his eyes roam around the cavernous room and from what little light this new place offered, Jonas could see that something terrible happened there.

The place was a total wreck. Damage was everywhere. There was no inch of the floor that was not covered with dust and littered with rubble, shards of glass, broken pieces of technology and what appeared to be a concentration of mangled piping of some kind on the far end of the room. A mass of blackened metal, twisted and torn. The walls had cracks, holes and fissures.

"Where are we?"

His voice echoed around them as he stopped to study a couple of dark stains splattered both on the walls and floor. Jonas thought that some of them were, or were mingled with, blood. Devastation greeted him everywhere he looked. Amazingly, there were no corpses, which Jonas was thankful for.

The young man picked his way around the wreckage towards the piping and looked up (for the only light that barely illuminated the place was coming directly from above). Jonas saw that half the ceiling collapsed and there was a huge gaping hole directly above him, the stars twinkling down from the heavens.

He tore his eyes away from them and back to the darkened room. He could see two large holes, piled on top of each other, on the wall directly opposite him. Through the lower hole, Jonas could see more wreckage.

"What happened here?"

Enosh glanced at him with brows slightly raised. "Don't you recognize this place, son?"

His father issued a challenge. It had always been like that between the two of them when his parent was still alive. Enosh would always let Jonas search for answers to his own questions. He vividly remembered his father making a game of almost anything that took his fancy.

"Go on," Enosh said indicating the room with a majestic wave of a hand. "Take a good look around."

And Jonas did. He knew his father wouldn't help him one wink whenever he was in this particular mood. He thought of exploring the adjacent room and carefully made his way around the debris to reach one of the side openings to what he guessed would be the adjacent entrance to the small room he saw a while ago. That's when he noticed a ghost of paint underneath all the sooth that covered a twisted metallic slab nearby and quickly brushed them away with his hand. His heart sank rock bottom as he read what was written there.

_No. It can't be…_

Jonas wouldn't want to consider the possibility at all. But as he continued wandering around the place he could no longer deny what hard evidence was telling him. The more he neared the answer, the more Jonas wished that the clues he'd found weren't real.

He stood directly in front of the lower hole, looking down at his father who was closely studying his son's reaction, face inscrutable. He had a clear view of the cavernous room before him staring at what he thought of earlier as mere piping was the remains of a ramp. A long ramp that ended on a huge platform on one end and a short flight of stairs on the other. The rest fell on their proper places afterwards, like pieces of a puzzle.

The sizes and dimensions of the room Jonas had just vacated and the room he was currently standing on looked eerily familiar. Jonas was now starting to recognize most of the broken pieces of machinery scattered around the smaller room. The destroyed metal staircases at the back and to his right, both leading up to another room directly above, could be clearly seen in the background. The darkened palm print identifier, with its screen shattered, caught his eye. He had the sudden need to touch it.

_This can't be real._

"You're right, son, about this place." Enosh Quinn said, as if reading his thoughts. He swept a hand around him, indicating the entire complex. "This is the future of Earth Stargate Command in a few months time…"

Jonas looked down at his father who slowly spun on where he stood, studying the area around them with little concern.

"…total destruction."


	3. Remnant

**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed. I am not going to get tired of saying "Thank You" again and again to for the continued support and patience. Rest assured, I will finish every single one of them. You guys are right. We need to have our Jonas fixes! ;P**

**Oh, and about the whole Jonas and the orphanage thing (for those who want to know), that one was covered somewhere in my other fic, **_**Heir**_**, although I am too lazy to look on what chapter I wrote about it. **_**Basta, **_**it's there.**

**Special Mention: **_**matute **_**if you're reading this I want to tell you that my YM's all messed up at the moment. It logs me off all by itself and then logs me on again! Oy!**

**Chapter Spoiler: **_Redemption Pt.2_

* * *

"_Grief is itself a medicine." –_ William Cowper

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Remnant**

"What happened?"

"There was an explosion," Enosh Quinn revealed to his son. "A single explosion powerful enough to flatten the entire mountain to the ground."

But the mountain was the least of the younger Quinn's worries. "Gen. Hammond. The Gate operators. SG-1. What about them?" Although he'd only been on Earth for three months, he'd already developed a fondness for the people he mentioned. "What happened to them?"

"They're not the ones you know, son."

His father was right. But still…

His eyes wandered across the once noisy control room. Strange, he never once thought of seeing the day the place would be void of all life and noise–human, mechanical or otherwise. He always pictured the room teeming with colorful blinking lights, techs going to and fro and grim-looking SFs stationed at the entrances. Or seeing Sgt. Siler with an assistant tech or two striding across the Gate room to inspect the condition of the Ancient device at the start of the day. Of hearing Gen. Hammond's booming voice, as he went down the staircase from his office above, inquiring about any off world teams that were scheduled to arrive. Or of Walter sitting at his usual chair on dayshift with a steaming mug of strong black coffee either wrapped in his stubby fingers or beside the chief's Gate dialing console as he greeted the base commander with a cheerful smile.

All of that was gone now. Everything was wiped out within seconds in a terrifying explosion Jonas could only imagine. All that was left were two huge gaping holes on both the ceiling and on the side facing the Gate room.

Jonas looked down at the rubble around his feet. Everything was covered in white powder, no doubt a mixture of ash and dust. Still, he was able to identify a few items that caught his eye.

He bent down to closely inspect some of them, all the while thinking what exactly happened there, what went wrong and how did it happen in the first place? Didn't Sam or any of the base personnel tried to prevent it from happening? His Dad said that the explosion occurred around the time Toby was already at SGC.

"Toby," he said, calling out to his father. "Dad, what about Toby?"

"He's dead."

Deep down inside he knew but he still needed to hear it from someone. He wished Toby was able to escape the destruction. He didn't deserve this. Toby was a good man.

The Kelownan was so deeply engrossed in his dark thoughts that he had no memory of his hand ever reaching into the wreckage and was startled to find it holding onto a battered palm scanner.

Jonas' features softened at the sight of it and wistfully wiped the dusts away from its darkened rectangular screen. Years ago, the base was invaded by a group of rebels from a race of highly intelligent insectoids called Re'tus. The rebels were hell-bent on wiping out humankind from the galaxy and sighted Earth as their next target.

After SGC successfully thwarted the rebels' plan, Maj. Carter thought of beefing up their security with regards to the iris and who should control it and they installed a palm scanner for it. It became an invaluable tool overtime. It was also the fastest and secure way of opening and closing the iris in cases of emergencies. It made Jonas remember a particular incident that happened not too long ago.

The horror on Dr. MacKay's pallid face would forever be imprinted in Jonas' mind. While they were all waiting out Dr. Fraiser's verdict on Sam after being hit by a powerful jolt of electricity when she tried to manually close the iris, the obnoxious scientist was bereft with anxiety mumbling again and again the words, "She's going to wake up, isn't she?"

"The Gate…" Jonas said out loud, the surprise he felt was clearly evident in his voice, as everything fell into place. "Anubis. It was–"

"Rya'c was able to deactivate the weapon before the Earth Stargate reached critical," came the answer from the Gate room. "But the explosion happened around that time."

Jonas froze in place. His ears seemed to be playing tricks on him because the voice that he heard was definitely not his father's but it was hauntingly familiar. He straightened up, the device still in his hand, and saw who it was.

"Dr. Jackson," he exclaimed in surprise upon seeing the scientist-believed to have died (which Col. O'Neill had been correcting ever since) of naquadria radiation poisoning–standing where Dr. Enosh Quinn was a while ago. He remained speechless and continued staring down at the man whose clothes were similar to those worn by the people of Abydos.

"Your father thought it best that I should take it from here since I do know more about the subject than him." When Jonas began looking for his father, Daniel added, "Don't worry, he's around somewhere."

Daniel Jackson–minus the eyeglasses–carefully climbed over the rubble and through the hole to stand beside the still stunned-looking Jonas. "Wow," he exclaimed, whistling softly as he assessed the sorry condition of the place. "Who'd ever thought that something so small could do this much damage? Well, it had help."

Jonas wanted to ask what he was talking about but was immediately cut off when Daniel beckoned him to follow. And even before he could ask where they were going, the man was already out the door. Jonas ran to catch up.

"Where are we going, Dr. Jackson?"

"Call me Daniel," he said over his shoulder, never breaking stride.

Daniel stopped by the elevator and the doors silently slid sideways. He then stepped back for Jonas to pass who, in turn, looked questioningly at him before shrugging his shoulders in a helpless manner and stepped inside.

"What do you think is in Nevada?"

As soon as the doors closed behind them another, which was directly opposite the door, opened out to another long hallway whose white walls were very much different from the dark gray ones of SGC. The Kelownan had an inkling where they were. Actually, Jonas had only been to one place in Nevada.

"Welcome to Stargate Command's temporary residence," the archaeologist announced, swinging an arm outside the door in a theatrical fashion. "Area 51."

Jonas was completely dumbfounded.

"You know what Area 51 is all about, Jonas. Right? So it was only logical to move the remnants of Stargate Command here for the time being until they find another location to settle into. I heard this world's President is planning to move the Program to another secured location somewhere in Utah."

While Daniel explained Jonas tentatively followed him out the elevator doors and was looking around in disbelief. When he heard the word "remnant", he couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain in his heart. "Who else?"

Daniel looked at him not quite getting what he was saying.

"Who else died that day?" Jonas repeated. "I know that the general, the operators and SG-1 died from what my father told me."

"You really want to know?"

- - - o 0 o - - -

"This used to be an indoor basketball court before SGC moved in here," Daniel said. "But as soon as the base commander laid eyes on this place, immediately knew what to do with it."

Jonas had forgotten all about that. "Who is in charge now of Stargate Command?"

"You'll see," Daniel dodged the question quickly. "But for now, you said you wanted to see this place. So…"

Jonas nodded. The room was huge and spacious, having turned from a playground into something else. Where there was once fun and laughter, silence and solemnity replaced it. There was no central lighting but there were more than a hundred smaller ones, each lighting the framed photographs that lined the walls.

A memorial for those that Stargate Command had lost.

Fear and dread enveloped his entire body just by looking at the place. His heartbeat thumped a little faster while his breathing became quick and shallow, like the room was suffocating him. His limbs wouldn't move and his hands felt sweaty.

_You asked for this._

Slowly, Jonas took a tentative step towards the nearest wall and focused his attention on one of the photos to examine it closely. Under it was a small shiny brass plate where it bore the name of the person in the picture. It was an airman Jonas had once seen patrolling the hallways outside the general's office on Level 27.

There was another whose name Jonas was strangely familiar with but not the face. He was a lab assistant from Research and Development. There was a young female he'd recognized as one of those training under Col. O'Neill, one of those hopefuls of getting a position in one of the SG teams. And there were others. Either he'd heard their names or seen them around the base.

Unknowingly, his feet carried him to the center of the memorial. Here Jonas' heart skipped a beat. No longer were they names he was familiar with or faces recognized. They were actual people he knew.

At the very heart of it all was Gen. Hammond's photograph. It was larger than the rest. Sgt. Harriman's was there, too.

And so was, Jonas felt his chest constrict, Col. O'Neill's.

And Sam's.

Another photo caught the Kelownan off guard.

"Major Davis?"

"He was on Level 27 when it happened," Daniel explained.

And another.

"Janet and her medical team was trying give first aid to a base personnel when the ceiling above them collapsed," Daniel said. "She was quickly taken to a nearby hospital but succumbed to coma within two hours. She died five days later."

Jonas' ears were ringing so strongly, he barely heard the rest of what Daniel was saying. "And Cassie?" He couldn't help asking about her. She'd been one of those handfuls of people who welcomed him, which came as a surprise because she was undoubtedly close to Daniel just like everyone else. She even gave him a gift, a device that tells time and was to be strapped around the wrist, called a watch. He had been wearing it ever since.

"She was given to the care of another couple who knew of her situation," Daniel answered. "I think, of all people, Cassie was the hardest hit."

He had to agree with Daniel. SGC was her family and when this happened, she had not only lost a mother, Cassandra Fraiser lost everyone she'd ever cared about.

_So many deaths,_ Jonas thought bitterly. He felt his knees buckle and quickly reached out at the wall for support. When that failed he let himself slump down onto the ground. Weak and dazed. _This isn't true. It can't be._

"It's true, Jonas. It happened here."

"So what? Are you saying that the fate of these people, of Earth, rests solely on me? Is that it?"

Daniel shook his head. "No. All I'm saying is that whatever we do, great things or small, has an effect on the world around us. It is what shapes the future. A simple "yes" or "no" can make a whole lot of difference, branching out to numerous possibilities. It can build or destroy. Give hope or take it away. The future is constantly changing based on our present actions. Nothing is impossible."

"Then how can you be sure that they're not better off without me?" Jonas asked in a grave voice. "What if it'll make everything a lot more worse if I choose to remain?" When Daniel remained silent, his sorrow turned to outright anger that was directed onto himself.

"They hate me, Daniel. They hate me because I killed you! No one really _sees_ me. All they see is the blood on my hands. They never wanted me. To them, I'm just someone they had to bare with. Maybe that pestering voice in my head was right all along!"

"Then you are a fool," Daniel remonstrated in a calm manner, leveling his gaze at Jonas. But instead of being caught off guard by his words, the Kelownan laughed. A cold and chilling laugh.

"Oh, I forgot. You're one of those Ascended people I heard and read about. The all-knowing, supposedly, good guys. But instead of helping with the war against the Goa'uld you chose to remain neutral. What kind of an existence is that not being able to help?"

"Jonas–"

"Give me one good reason, Dr. Jackson. One _good_ reason why I should do as you say."

"This wouldn't happen," Daniel answered softly. "That much I know."

That effectively caught Jonas off guard. He once again looked around the darkened room, saw hundreds of eyes staring silently back at him. They all died in an event that was prevented in his world. Realizing this, all the anger, hurt and frustration he felt left him and only sadness remained.

"Everything has its reasons, Jonas. And you not existing in this world–"

"I _get_ it, Daniel." Jonas Quinn hugged his knees painfully against his chest as he stared at his feet. "I just feel so alone, so isolated. I tried to make amends with everyone but I don't think there'll be a likelihood of that ever happening. They just don't see past the "killer" and the "traitor" in me," he said almost inaudibly. "At least back on Kelowna I had Rhougan when Dad died. But here–" he was unable to finish his sentence for a sob broke out from his throat.

There was a rustle of clothing as Daniel crossed the gap between them and sat down beside him, an arm resting on one bent knee as he rested his dark head on the polished wall behind them. "I was orphaned at eight," he began. "I guess you already know how my parents died. The only living relative I had left then was a grandfather but he didn't want anything to do with me so I was left to foster care. A rejection by my own flesh and blood that I couldn't fully really understand even if Nick had explained it to me. I've never felt so alone my entire life. Or unwanted. And hurt."

_It is interesting to note that the two of you have some similarities with each other._

Enosh Quinn's words came to haunt Jonas as he listened to the archaeologist relate a painful period in his life. He found it hard to believe that there was a person that never liked the doctor for there was nothing not to like about him. His musings were cut short when he heard Daniel chuckle.

"If Jack sees us like this, he'd readily accuse us of geek fraternizing."

Just then, the long and mournful, yet familiar, sound of the Gate klaxon rang overhead. Both of them looked up at the ceiling out of habit.

"They're here," Daniel quickly jumped to his feet like a giddy little kid. "C'mon!"

Jonas was at his heels. "Who?"

"Yo–"

"I'll see, I know!" The Kelownan shook his head as he followed, sprinting past scurrying base personnel in the hallway. There was no general direction to where these people were heading but what caught Jonas' attention were the stern looks on all their faces.

It took him a moment more to realize that there was something wrong with the klaxon as it continued blearing around them. There seemed to be a new sound accompanying it. He hurriedly moved closer to Daniel calling him out.

"What's that?" Jonas asked, raising his voice above the din.

"What's what?" Daniel took a moment to look at him.

"That," Jonas was pointing at the ceiling.

Daniel listened for a second before understanding what Jonas was intrigued about. "It's combined with the Gate klaxon now. It's for the personnel." When he saw Jonas frown, he added. "Look around you. What do you see?"

Jonas did. It merely took him a second to know what Daniel was trying to tell him.

"All personnel are now issued a sidearm either a gun or a zat. In some cases a staff weapon. Base commander's orders."

To their left, a large group of combat ready SFs entered the hallway and continued to run up ahead, down a shallow sloping concrete ramp. As for non-combatants, they were running _away_ from that area.

A loud hissing sound nearly drowned out the klaxon which was then immediately followed by a low mechanical whine as a thick steel door slowly began sliding down from the ceiling right behind the SFs. Daniel quickly beckoned him to follow as he made a dash for it.

Jonas felt a slight tremor underneath his feet as the door behind them closed with a booming bang. Now that they're inside the Gate room, he began to look around as he followed Daniel inside.

The room was nothing like the Gate room back in Cheyenne Mountain. It was dome-shaped, twice larger and twice formidable-looking with its four mounted machine guns and a couple of makeshift bunkers situated around key areas of the cavernous room.

The control room was now elevated and was a couple of feet higher than the Gate itself with a 360-degree observation window. Jonas could see the Gate crew running around up there like they used to back in Colorado. He spun around and easily spotted the Gate operators sitting to the right side of the Stargate.

"I have to admit," Daniel said, looking up at the Stargate. "No matter how many times I've seen this thing it never seized to keep me in awe."

Jonas had to agree. The two-story Stargate must be one of the Ancients' crowning achievements. A testament of that civilization's technological advancement and how far they had come in reaching for the stars.

As always, the Stargate stood alone on a platform attached to a steel ramp looking so out of place but, at the same time, it's not. The iris was closed over the open wormhole as seven of the nine chevrons shone in blood red light against the blue-grayish backdrop that was the body of the ring itself. Light from the illuminated wormhole was reflected on the wall behind the Gate while around them the SFs took up defensive positions on the front and sides. Clicks from more than a dozen safeties added to the already noisy and tension-filled room.

Overhead, a familiar voice announced over the PA system that Stargate Command was now on DEFCON 3. Daniel pointed out that it was Sgt. Siler's voice on the PA system. "For the moment, he's also the Chief Gate operator and assistant to the base commander aside from his usual duty."

"How did they manage to retrieve the Gate under all that rubble?"

"Oh, that was a different Gate, Jonas." Daniel corrected. The Kelownan looked at him askance. "When you first came to Earth, the Gate then was the Antarctic Gate discovered the first year the Stargate Program got re-activated."

"And then a few months after I came to Earth, Anubis launched an offensive that destroyed it."

"Right. And then the Russians leased us the Egyptian Gate in exchange for–as Gen. Hammond said, "good ol' American dollars", plans for both the X-302 and X-303. And also a R–"

"A Russian member on SG-1," Jonas rolled out his eyes. "How can I forget that!"

Daniel sent a sympathetic smile at Jonas' way. "That exchange didn't happen until SGC was destroyed and Cheyenne Mountain nearly got flattened to the ground."

"What?"

"The idea of taking the highly charged Stargate off the base or use the X-302 to transfer it millions of miles away from Earth hadn't been suggested because you weren't there to do so."

Jonas shrugged. "Like I told her, it was a stupid question that's been nagging me since I came to SGC."

"Still, you gave her the push she needed." When Jonas remained unconvinced Daniel added, "You keep forgetting that this is a world where a Jonas Quinn doesn't exist. There are bound to be some changes because of it. Everything was as it is until Earth came into contact with the people of Kelowna."

"Although Rya'c was the one that saved this Earth, not me, the outcome was still the same, Daniel. He saved it from Anubis."

"It only bought them time," Daniel corrected. "A few hours or so."

Just then the iris retracted, revealing the watery-like wormhole. Jonas held his breath in anticipation as he watch for any kind of movement not knowing what to expect. "Who are we expecting?"–and quickly answered himself–"Oh, yeah. I know. _I'll see_."

A man emerged, wearing jungle cammos. He took off the P-90 from his shoulders and began loosening the front of his tac vest. Another man stepped out of the event horizon followed by two more a couple of steps behind. The SFs immediately lowered their weapons as soon as they heard Siler's stand down order from the control room.

A bespectacled Siler appeared beside Daniel, seemingly from out of nowhere, and approached the arriving team. "Welcome back, SG-2. Major."

The major nodded his thanks. "Where's the colonel?"

"That's not Major Ferretti," Jonas finally said, frowning after having a good look at the man Siler called major. He was expecting Col. O'Neill's friend to appear not this man.

"That's newly commissioned Maj. Brendan Griffith," Daniel said helpfully. "Used to be Lou's 2IC. He now leads the SGC flagship unit."

"Flagship?" The Kelownan's insides somersaulted at hearing the word. "What about SG-1?"

"It was agreed upon by everyone concerned that SG-1 remains irreplaceable as a way of recognizing what they had done for SGC and Earth." Daniel explained.

"The commander's in his office and wants to see you and Dr. Grant there, sir."

Griffith said his thanks and quickly ushered the rest of SG-2 out of the room.

_Major Ferretti's dead, too,_ Jonas thought bitterly. He must've overlooked the major's photo at the memorial but seeing SG-2 without him made perfect sense that Ferretti had also perished in the explosion on the Mountain.

Little had he noticed that his surroundings changed. Jonas was no longer inside the Gate room but back in the hallway with Daniel, standing in front one of the doors with two burly-looking SFs standing guard. It was only when he heard footsteps that Jonas realized that they were somewhere else within Area 51. Daniel was standing silently beside him, looking past his shoulder. He did the same and saw Maj. Griffith and Dr. Grant heading their way.

As one, both the Kelownan and the Ascended Being stepped aside to let them pass. They both stopped at the door guarded by the SFs and the major gently knocked.

A muffled voice, bidding them enter, was heard. Daniel followed them inside as well as Jonas.

It was an office room. A small and cramped office room. There were piles of papers everywhere. Some were piled and stacked nicely, others in a haphazard fashion. A third of them were piled inside blue folders. There were a lot of whatnots on the shelf along with a few books, a couple of trophies and some photographs. Stacks of them also overrun the only table in the room that it almost hid the person sitting behind it.

Maj. Griffith stood in attention when they reached the table. "You wanted to see us, colonel?"

"At ease, major," said the man being addressed to as he stood up from his hiding place to greet the men. "I'm not in the base commander mood at the moment."

Jonas Quinn just stood there gawking at the man that succeeded Gen. Hammond to lead SGC.

"As you can very well see, he is very, very much alive, although, not in his normal perky self at the moment," Daniel said, flashing a mischievous smile at Jonas Quinn who continued to gawk at the man standing behind the table. "Jonas Quinn, meet the new commander of Stargate Command, Lt. Colonel Louis Ferretti."


	4. A Semblance of Order

**A/N:** The episode _Fair Game _is probably one of the best Jack-centric episodes of Stargate SG-1. Not only did Jack meets the Asgard Thor for the first time but also his diplomacy skills are being put to the test when he becomes the representative of Earth to the Goa'uld. I crack up every time I get to the part where Daniel and Jack discusses the System Lord Yu and at the end Jack simply says: "Thank YU!" Don't mind my blabbering! XD

Oh, it's **June 10th **once again! **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Maddie**! Treat me to dinner (if that would ever be possible)! XD

**Chapter Spoiler: **_Fair Game, There But for the Grace of God_

* * *

"_When bad men combine, the good must associate; else they will fall one by one, an unpitied sacrifice in a contemptible struggle." _

– Edmund Burke

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Semblance of Order**

"Sorry I wasn't able to welcome you guys back," Lt. Col. Louis Ferretti said in way of greeting, ushering the two men into chairs.

The new base commander looked tired, a lot more older and a lot thinner than Jonas remembered him last. There were now harsh lines on his usually jovial face. His hair thinner and the browns were giving way to grays.

When Ferretti smiled, the Kelownan noticed, that the mischievous sparkle in his dark brown eyes seemed to have lessened somewhat. His aura was that of one that experienced too many losses, too many deaths in just a short span of time. But there was also an undeniable look of determination in his eyes, in his stance. It was that of a man who made a solemn vow to himself to never give up, to continue on fighting for the people he cared about.

Not that he had never been serious, it's just that seeing him this grave and this serious was so _un_Ferretti-like it even made Jonas question himself if this really was the same prankster Lou Ferretti he'd heard Sam mention during breaks.

Maj. Brendan Griffith snickered. "Yeah, you're breaking tradition,"–as an afterthought–"Sir."

"The colonel's not used to these kinds of things, Brendan." The scientist, Dr. Jim Grant, teased. "He's not used to spending his working hours sitting behind a huge table, sign papers that he hadn't read past the "Dear Sir," and being all diplomatic to whomever drops by for a visit."

The colonel grunted. "I didn't defy my business-minded old man and joined the Air Force only to get a desk job, Grant. But for this one, I'm willing to make an exception."

_Some desk job, _Jonas told himself as he surveyed the small space. The office was nothing like the one General Hammond occupied in Cheyenne Mountain. Spartan it might be when compared to this place, which looked very much like a twister or the Tasmanian Devil had gone over. The general's office held an aura of authority. Of power.

Stacks of blue folders reaching as high as four feet were all bunched up against the walls. The colonel's table wasn't as grand as the general's either and looked just like an ordinary office table but still it seemed worthy of a closer inspection.

Aside from the towering stacks of blue, none of which interested the Kelownan the least, there were other things on it fighting for space. A lampshade, a beat-up penholder, yellow Post-its, two phones placed side by side-one of them was a red phone, a direct link to the Oval Office–were present. There was also a shiny black mug of steaming coffee with an emblem of the SGC in gold sitting near the colonel's right elbow half full.

But what piqued Jonas' interest the most were the photographs on one side of the table. That got him thinking they might be of importance, judging by the way they were all bunched up together, having their own space in an already cramped table. Leaning a bit forward, Jonas found out the reason why.

They were photographs of SG-1 with Daniel still "alive." Based from the clothes and the genuine smiles they were wearing, it was one of those happy times they had. Both Teal'c and the scientist wore civilian style clothing while Col. O'Neill and Sam had their, as Earthlings called them, Class A uniforms on. Daniel smiled beside him, pointing out that it was the day Sam was officially promoted to Air Force major.

There were also photos of other military personnel in black & whites and colored. A few on Polaroid. And there was one particular photograph that completely got Jonas' attention.

"That's SG-2," Daniel said helpfully. "Taken just a few days before the incident."

"He's not with them," Jonas said as Daniel leaned closer to inspect the picture. "This man. He was neither of the two that were with Maj. Griffith and Dr. Grant at the Gate room."

Daniel said nothing as he continued looking at it with a critical eye.

"From the inflection in your voice, I could almost detect something…" Grant said carefully. "Bad day at the office, colonel?"

"Please, don't remind me."

"Alright," Grant said coolly. "We're just your former team mates and not your friends. So if it's not work related you have a r–"

"I just got a call from the President."

That effectively shut him up. There was an undeniable drop of joviality in the air as things started getting serious as both the doctor and the major straightened up in their chairs.

"What? Really?" Grant blurted out.

The colonel nodded. "My time's almost up. It was especially nice of the President to give me a heads up on what the Pentagon's up to lately. They want someone else more senior to assume leadership of SGC. The President said he'll try to keep me in this chair for as long as he could."

"How long?"

"Three weeks," the colonel confessed. "A month max."

Griffith swore softly. The room once again fell deathly silent.

"They can't do this to him!" Jonas exclaimed after hearing what the colonel said, indignant at the treatment of the Air Force officer. "After all he's done."

"Any idea who they want to run this joint?" Grant asked.

The colonel simply shook his head, pursing his lips together.

"Ferretti's only a lieutenant colonel, Jonas." Daniel explained. "Not a general. And his track record within the service isn't exactly what you can call exemplary."

"Even so, he is more deserving of this than anyone else. He's a pioneer on Gate travel. He's had first hand experience in battle against the Goa'uld. More than adequate and experienced to lead-"

"Politics, Jonas," Daniel interrupted softly. "As SGC became a force to be reckoned with, suddenly, everyone wanted in. Those who knew of the existence of Stargate Command had long been coveting the position for as long as I could remember. Aside from the President, Ferretti's also not influential among his peers. He's been known to be something of a loose cannon in his younger days. It's leverage that can be used against him, their trump card, and I can see that they're using it well. There had been many attempts in the past to wrestle it away from Gen. Hammond's grasp but with the President's backing and a good many people loyal to him, the task proved to be too difficult."

"And now the people that can help Ferretti are dead," Jonas said dejectedly, looking at the topic of their conversation with a look of sadness.

"Let's not think about that for now," the colonel said. "We still got a lot of things to do around here."

"But, colonel–"

"There's a time and a place, major." When Griffith said nothing, Ferretti continued, sitting a little straighter. "Now, how was the mission?"

"We were able to locate a Tok'Ra cell," Grant answered. "But they can't get hold of Jacob. He's been undercover for some months now. They couldn't reach him without endangering his life."

Ferretti looked none too happy about it. "Did you stress out that this _is_ far more important to Jacob?"

It was Griffith who replied. "They do, colonel and they promised to notify him once he returns."

The colonel swore angrily, running a hand through his hair. "Jacob's the only one who doesn't know what happened. It's been nearly three months…"

"What about Pierce? Were he able to contact…"

The colonel shook his head sadly. "He still can't convince Teal'c to come back. Still in self-exile. I don't think he wants to get out of it anytime soon."

Jonas started at the mention of the Jaffa's name. He whipped his head at Daniel who was intently listening at the men's conversation. _Teal'c's alive?_

"You know who he'll listen to," the major said.

"Griffith," Ferretti sighed heavily, knowing very well where their conversation was leading up to. "If you haven't noticed, I've got a lot of things to do around here."

"Colonel, he'll listen to you. I know he will!"

"Teal'c's alive?" Jonas cried out in surprise.

"Remorse is what's keeping him from coming back to Earth, Jonas." Daniel said. "He felt like he'd abandoned his friends in their greatest hour of need."

"That's nonsense! He didn't know something like this was going to happen. He should've thought about that."

Daniel smiled at Jonas, bemused.

"I don't know, Brendan." He said morosely, calling the major by his first name. He then reached out for one of the photographs on the table. "You know I'm not good at those kinds of things. And why do you think he'll give a rat's ass to what I have to say to him?"

"Because of Colonel O'Neill," the scientist answered without preamble. "It's the one thing that the two of you have in common."

"Grant's right. The colonel's the one thing that connects you to each other and he'll listen to you because he knows you more than any of us. Suffice it to say, you feel his pain enough to make him come back and help us. Maybe even help keep you where you're at right now."

The base commander's face was inscrutable as he silently stared at the photograph in his hands for a moment before he answered. "Well, news flash. He's not the only one who had to cope with losing the people that he cared about."

"We need him at Stargate Command, sir," Grant said softly. "We all know that."

There was a moment of silence between the three men as Griffith and Grant looked at the colonel who was still staring at the picture frame in his hands. Jonas Quinn inched closer and saw that it was the photo of SG-2 he pointed out to Daniel earlier.

"What's his name?" asked Jonas.

"Aidan Edrald. An Air Force 2nd lieutenant, I believe." Daniel answered beside him, peering at the picture over Ferretti's shoulder. "He was the young man I was telling you about. The one Janet was trying to save when the ceiling collapsed. He's the reason why Ferretti's alive today. He volunteered to run an errand for him down Level 28 when it happened. It would've been him"–the archaeologist nodded his head at Ferretti–"instead of the lieutenant."

Jonas finally pieced everything together. The colonel indeed was the right person to approach Teal'c to make him come back because they had another thing in common besides their close friendship with Col. O'Neill. Guilt.

"You two could've been good friends, you know." Daniel cryptically said, throwing a knowing smile his way. "You and Edrald. Of course, that is… if you existed here."

"All right," the colonel finally said, squaring his jaw as he reached a decision. "Okay. Point taken. I'll do it."

"You have to do it soon, colonel."

"We don't have m–"

"I'm leaving in an hour," Ferretti cuts in. He carefully placed the photo back to its rightful place on the table, stood up to dismiss them and the trio left the room. Their muffled conversation filled the hallway.

Jonas headed for the door, eager to follow Ferretti and see Teal'c for the first time, but the door wouldn't budge. "Daniel," annoyance was seeping through his every word.

Daniel shrugged, unrepentant. "Sorry, we're running a little late so I have to go forward a few months."

"Take me back," Jonas demanded.

"Why?"

"Of course you know why,"

"No. Frankly, I don't. And besides," Daniel stopped a few steps ahead of him, "whatever will be the outcome of Ferretti's endeavor to get the big guy back wouldn't change the inevitable."

Jonas looked utterly confused. No one could blame him.

Daniel pointed up at the ceiling. "Listen,"

Jonas did until he gave up in frustration. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly!"

Daniel left the room via the door that wouldn't budge a while ago, much to Jonas' irritation, and into the hallway. The two SFs that stood guard outside were gone. The red warning lights that lined one side the wall were all blinking furiously. It meant that SGC was in a state of heightened alarm, although, there were no klaxons of any kind accompanying it.

They encountered no one in the hallway and everywhere Jonas looked, as he closely followed Daniel, nothing seemed to be out of place. No matter how much he strained his ears to catch the barest of sound, aside from the noise the two of them were making, there were none. The creepiness was starting to get into Jonas's nerves. It felt like the place had been abandoned for reasons he would surely know in a few moments. Even the air around them was still and everything looked perfectly calm. Deathly calm.

Jonas realized they were heading towards the Gate room as soon as he recognized its monstrous door which was left wide open and he could clearly see the Stargate without any difficulty. But for some unknown reason, hackles began to rise at the back of his neck as they came closer.

"A lot of things that's not supposed to happen happened after the explosion," Daniel began. "Anubis became unstoppable. The Asgard fleet sent to help Earth suffered heavy losses at his hands, leaving Earth open to attack. Very ripe for the picking."

"So he destroyed Earth?"

"In a manner of speaking. You see, the planet is very much intact and unscathed, Jonas. There's just," Daniel stepped inside the Gate room, "no living thing on it."

The first thing Jonas noticed, as he followed Daniel into the Gate room, was the lack of activity around the area. The second was the lack of people. And the third…

_What the–_

Jonas ran towards the Gate and halted at just an arm's length away from something standing by the steel ramp's left side.

It towered over them, maybe about ten feet tall, and was clearly made out of naquadah. It was an image of some kind discernible only into two main parts. The image was composed of a squat pedestal of about four feet high and some sort of grotesque metallic mask occupied the topmost part. The mask seemed it was already stretched to its limit until it appeared like a face forever captured in contorted terror. Its eyes were wide open, its mouth gaping wide in a silent scream. On its lower half there extended eight "rays" that connected it to a crescent-shaped support. Just by looking at it sent chills up and down Jonas' spine.

"It's the symbol of _ko'rush'naii_," Daniel's voice boomed behind him, startling Jonas. "A warning left for any Goa'uld or Jaffa who happens to stumble upon this rock. To turn back."

"Why?"

"Because the planet surface is uninhabitable," Daniel replied. "Well, not for the next thousand years or so. Goa'uld Destroyers bombarded the planet with radioactive materials in the atmosphere thus annihilating all life forms. And that," he gestured at the _ko'rush'naii_, "is what they always leave behind by the Gate."

Jonas slowly turned his sights upward, at the _ko'rush'naii_ beside him. It felt like the thing was now grinning maniacally at him. Taunting him. Gone was the horrified look on its thin, flat face replaced by something sinister, something evil. Two words kept appearing in his mind as he stared at it with something akin to horror.

Death mask.


	5. A Fork in the Road

**A/N:** Choices. So many choices. Each branching off in different directions that led to different endings. Only when you've seen what's waiting for you at the end and find it is not to your liking regret comes swooping in, like a hawk to its prey, and leave you in the hellish pit of depression and darkness and never ending sorrow… wait a minute… what the heck am I talking about? I was only going to say hi to everyone who are still reading this and hope that everyone's having a nice day. Special mention to _aunt _Maddie as always. XD

* * *

"_The difference between a good man and a bad man is the choice of cause." -- William James_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – A Fork in the Road**

It took more than a minute before the silence was broken between them while Jonas' mind tried as hard as it could to absorb all the information that was being fed to it. But there was one thing he was very certain. This dream was turning into a nightmare.

He swept the entire room with his emerald green eyes. "We're still inside Area 51," he muttered, his eyes resting back to the _ko'rush'naii_ beside him. "And you said that the move here was temporary? Then that means…"

"Only a few weeks passed since the conversation SG-2 had with Ferretti." Daniel said. "Now you know why I said that the outcome of whatever Teal'c decides is irrelevant."

"Anubis?"

"Anubis had far more important things to do. It was the rest of the System Lords."

Jonas blanched. "What?"

"Let's just say he lost interest the minute Earth's defenses, the Asgards and SGC, were destoryed. The rest of the Goa'uld, like vultures circling a weakened prey, decided to finish the job."

It was a full minute before Jonas spoke. "Show me what happened,"

Daniel cocked his head on one side.

"You told me all this started at Cheyenne Mountain. The day the explosion happened. That's where it all began, right? Show me."

"Are you sure?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"I was only making sure."

The Kelownan squared his shoulders. "Bring it on."

- - - o 0 o - - -

They were back on Stargate Command within the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado. But unlike the other timelines they went to, this one was on fast forward. Beginning with Toby trying to talk Sam into helping him join SG-1 only to be turned down.

Next was Toby's first venture out of SGC and to Area 51 in Nevada to see the X-302 prototype for the first time just as Jonas did.

They jumped forward again, this time during the attack of Anubis on the Earth Stargate, past its 38-minute limit. From what the Kelownan saw of Toby, he not once offered any suggestions at times where Jonas had done so. He simply stood by and watched everyone do their thing up until Rya'c's successful destruction of Anubis' weapon thus saving the Stargate, SGC and Earth.

And before Jonas knew it, he was inside Gen. Hammond's office with Daniel. Before he could even begin to ask anything, another voice cuts him off causing Jonas to turn around. It was Toby.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

The general stood up from his chair and beckoned the young man in. Toby closed the door behind him and sat down on the proffered chair. Hammond waited for him to settle down comfortably before continuing. "I heard about your interest of joining SG-1."

"To fight the Goa'uld, general. Yes, I do."

Hammond's steel blue eyes studied the civilian closely. "If you are going to join them, Mr. Quinn. What can you possibly contribute to the team?"

Toby seemed to contemplate on this. "Well, in all the months that I have been here, I've had the opportunity to read all of Dr. Jackson's notes and the books in his office. Your Dr. Fraiser said that I have an uncanny ability to remember things so if there is anything I could offer you, that is to be able fill the gap that Dr. Jackson had unfortunately left behind."

At this the general simply nodded closing his eyes, as if contemplating what Toby had said. There was a crisp knock on the door and the general bid them enter. The visitors turned out to be Col. O'Neill and Majors Carter and Davis. From his chair, Toby gave them a tentative smile and watched as Sam handed the general a blue folder.

From Jonas' viewpoint, he saw the look Sam gave the other Kelownan, which was cold and unfriendly. It came as quite a shock for Jonas had never seen Sam look at him that way before, even when he was making a complete fool of himself in front of them but said none of it to Daniel standing beside him.

"How far are you willing to go, Mr. Quinn, in terms of fighting the enemy?"

"Whatever it takes, general. As long as it is going to benefit us in the long run."

Col. O'Neill loudly cleared his throat. "When you say us, is it us we or us Kelownans?"

Tobias Quinn looked at the colonel in confusion and at the rest towering above him. Jonas could no longer stop himself. "What are they getting at, Daniel?"

"You see, Mr. Quinn," Hammond began. "While everything was chaotic, what with the recent attack of Anubis on the base, somebody was doing something else."

"And that somebody tried to hack their way into the SGC main database searching for sensitive files." Sam continued.

"Like weapons," Colonel O'Neill silently added, tight-lipped.

"And that someone happened to be ignorant of the fact that all computer activities within SGC are being tracked and monitored." Maj. Davis said. "It could also pinpoint the terminal used to do to it."

Toby blankly looked at them. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Because you are that somebody, Toby." The colonel said. "Not only did we find out that you were using the computer assigned to you to try and hack into sensitive top secret military files but you were also caught on video."

"What!" Jonas exclaimed in alarm.

"Security cameras are there for a reason, Mr. Quinn," Hammond grimly said. "You only know about the ones in the hallways."

"There is no such thing inside my living quarters," Toby said defensively.

"Yeah, he's right," O'Neill quipped. "But I think we also "forgot" to mention about the ones inside all essential rooms. And one of them is the office you're occupying at the moment. _Daniel's_ office." Jack went near Toby, hunched down a bit so they could see eye level and he pointed out the camera up on the ceiling with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He waved a hand at a tiny mounted camera mounted on the ceiling of the general's office.

"Smile, Toby. You're on candid camera!"

Toby flushed deep red, throwing angry glares at all of them. The general waved at the two SFs standing by the threshold of his office and both promptly came in.

"Toby, tell them that they're wrong," Jonas pleaded, standing beside Toby who continued to sit there unmoving.

Just then Dr. Rodney McKay barged in unannounced, nose buried deep in the open folder in his hand, oblivious to the scene he had stumbled into. "General, I wanted to… ah…"

While McKay had everyone distracted Toby quickly sprung into action, jumping out of the chair and away from them, fishing something out from his pocket. By the time everyone realized what happened, it was too late to stop him.

"Go ahead," Toby taunted, raising his closed fist higher towards the SFs pointing their gun at him. "Shoot. I assure you, it will be the last thing you'll ever do."

Everyone froze. All eyes darted uncertainly at the base commander before exchanging glances with each other. Jonas, meanwhile, stood rooted to the spot in utter shock.

"This casing houses two separate glass cylinders. One atop the other and contain naquadria each. One push of my thumb and well…" Toby unfurled his fingers to show what he was talking about. "Maj. Carter, I believe you already know what will happen if I bring the two of them together, correct?"

The small metallic cylinder, no doubt made of lead, was the size of a human thumb that easily fit in the palm of one's hand with a depression switch on one end. But lead, Jonas learned from the Earthlings, offered little or no protection from the radiation the unstable element produced. One jerky move of the hand and they all die.

Sam eyed the thing warily as the rest took a step or two back. Gen. Hammond signaled the SFs to put their guns away and they quickly complied but had them at the ready.

"He has naquadria?" McKay blurted out, his voice gradually rose in pitch as panic gripped him. "How the hell he got hold of the damn thing? Well, aside from being the one who smuggled it here but–"

"McKay," Jack growled out a warning.

"You _were_ supposed to frisk him over. Why didn't you–"

"_Will you stop it!"_

"We're all going to die," McKay finally said in a fit of hysteria. "I'm going to die. I'm too young to die…"

Everyone gave him a look of utter disdain as the civilian scientist began mumbling about leaving a cat behind if he perished there. Toby began to retreat to the briefing room, the others following at a respectful distance. One of the SFs broadcasted the situation via radio.

"What are you planning to do, son?" Hammond softly asked.

"I think you'd better put that down, Toby. Nice and slow." Col. O'Neill crooned. He then turned his head a fraction to direct his question at his 2IC in lowered tones. "If worse comes to worst, it's not going to do much damage, right?"

"Well," The major eyed the object in question, shaking her head. "Remember the experiments I conducted on it down one of the sub-subbasements? They were only a few milligrams but made considerable damage to the room."

Dr. McKay whimpered from behind them. His features were already pallid since the situation arose and now it seemed like all the blood had been drained from his face as he looked at the cylinder clasped tightly in the Kelownan's hand then at the Gate and back. "I should probably mention that we are in the vicinity of a highly unstable, highly charged Stargate that only moments ago Anubis planned on using to destroy us. The energy build up is dissipating very, _very_ slowly."

"McKay's right, sir." Sam agreed. "At the present state the Stargate is in a naquadria explosion can possibly trigger it to explode."

"We're doomed either way," McKay said, who seemed just about ready to keel over at any moment. "With or without a Stargate."

"You don't have to do this." Jack reasoned, talking a tentative step forward.

For the first time since this happened, Jonas caught a glimpse of bitter regret in Toby's eyes. "It shouldn't end this way."

"You're right, it shouldn't. I totally agree. So why don't you put that thing down and let's talk about it?"

"We never mean your people harm, colonel. We only tried to make you understand how important this project is to our planet. Once they see that we have the upper hand, they will desist their aggression and instead ally themselves to us. This is our only chance of uniting the people of Langara."

"There are other ways to do this," Sam suggested.

"That's what Dr. Jackson also told me," Toby said. "It was most disheartening to hear that you will not lend your assistance to our cause. Then the accident happened."

The look on Jack's face was enough to convey what he was thinking in that exact moment.

"We're not as cold-blooded as you picture us to be, colonel. I happen to like your doctor. It was an unfortunate thing to happen but it was the answer to our problems."

"You thought we'd cave in on your demands when you put the blame on Daniel for what happened in that lab." Jack began, realization dawning on him. "But it backfired. And then I confronted you about it, you thought you could acquire what you guys needed by dangling naquadria on our faces to give you safe passage here."

"You have the means to end this war. Don't you see it? You people are the key to ending all hostilities. With your weapons, this meaningless bloodshed shall seize!"

Jack's lips tightened. "Believe me, it won't."

"Because you wouldn't give it a chance." Toby retorted. "Just because it happened to you doesn't mean that the same fate will also befall us."

"And I'm telling you that it will!" Jack harshly answered back, completely losing his cool. "And once it starts, there's no turning back."

"Toby would never do this, Daniel. I know it." Jonas said in defense to his friend and one of his former aide.

"This Toby didn't have you around to guide him, Jonas." Daniel said. "Like I said, everything happens for a reason and with one of those people that influenced him greatly gone, something must also change in him."

"You should've listened to my government's plea." Toby said taking another step back. "You are going to let millions of innocent people die just because this is not your war?"

"_Oh fer crying out loud!"_ Jack spat. "What do you think your government will do with them, Toby? Certainly not put them on some public exhibit to be looked at! They're going to use it. Open your eyes!"

"No."

"C'mon, Toby. You're smarter than that." Jack urged. "You know they will. You know it."

Toby's back hit the glass of the view port hard. He now found himself boxed in with no way out. There were SFs everywhere he looked. For a split second, Tobias Quinn turned to look at the Gate with longing eyes. When Jack took another step forward, the Kelownan once again raised the hand holding the naquadria warning the officer to stay back.

"There's still time, Mr. Quinn." Major Davis said softly. "You can still walk away from this."

But Toby shook his head and stood his ground, although, there was a slight slumping of his shoulders now. "I have failed. I can never go back."

"You can stay," Sam said hopefully. "Your government doesn't have to know about it."

"And do what, major? Became a permanent resident of your prison? A mental institution?" Toby retorted. "You can never trust me again. We both know that. Not after this. I can never go back nor can I stay here. There is nothing for me."

The entire scene erupted in flames as the two naruadrias exploded upon contact. Jonas instinctively crouched down on the ground into a tight ball to protect himself.

- - - o 0 o - - -

He found himself sitting at the head of the long conference table in the center of an intact and undamaged briefing room. On both sides of him sat his father and Daniel. He started to look around.

"Quite a ride, wasn't it?" Asked Jonas father, Enosh, sitting at Gen. Hammond's chair. But his question wasn't directed at his son but at Daniel.

Daniel agreed. "But I don't think Jonas liked it."

The young man in question looked at the two of them. He was about to say something when Enosh cut him off. "No, I don't think so, either."

Jonas once again opened his mouth to say what was on his mind when his father said, "You think any of this will change his mind?"

"I hope so," Daniel said. "For everyone's sake."

"Excuse me–"

"At the present state of mind he's in?" Enosh added, shaking his head.

"Present state–" Jonas couldn't help blurting out.

Daniel frowned.

"Hello? Can any of you hear me?" Jonas asked irritatingly, looking from one to the other. The two men seemed oblivious of him being there. Surprisingly, he didn't like the feeling of being ignored. "I'm _right_ here."

"If he chooses not to continue staying in the physical world, we could always–"

Daniel empathically shook his head. "No. He still has a lot to do, to see and feel. To discover and experience."

"Okay, time out! What in the world are you two talking about? Dad? Daniel?"

"Jonas can do all those things after–"

"Oh, don't be a hypocrite." Daniel scathingly said. "You and I both know that that's not true. Mere propaganda."

The older Quinn simply shrugged his shoulders.

"He might not know it yet but SG-1 needs him," Daniel continued. This time, he leaned sideways to look directly into Jonas' wide green eyes. "Earth needs him."

Jonas did a double take. "What?"

"Now you're scaring him," Enosh said, chuckling.

"Dad, you're _not_ helping," Daniel warned under his breath. He looked sideways at the older Quinn who continued studying his son's squirming profile. "Come on, Jonas. You're smart. Think. You know they won't leave the ship without you. You're one of them now, even though they act otherwise."

"I think Jonas has had enough of lies."

"They're _not_ lies." Daniel said, irate at the older man. "You're being selfish. J–"

"Can you blame me, _Dr. Jackson_?"

Daniel's eyes narrowed, puckering his lips in displeasure. "Still, I think we both agree that Jonas has to finish what he started." He turned his attention back to Jonas. "You know that I'm telling the truth, Jonas."

"Okay. Let him decide for himself." Enosh said as they both looked expectantly at him. "It is all up to you now, little one."

A million things flashed in Jonas' mind all at once accompanied by a flood tide of emotions that he was in danger of being sucked right under. There were so many things to analyze. So many things to weigh. Nothing must be ignored. Although they never said it, he knew this was the only shot he had at this. To choose between life or something else.

He was so tired. Drained. He wanted to rest. He only made the people around him suffer. No more. He wanted none of it. His Dad's offer was tempting, although Jonas had no idea what it was, but it was a way out of the guilt he'd been carrying in his heart since Daniel died.

_SG-1 needs you. Earth needs you. _That was Daniel's plea. It was something he found ludicrous. He didn't have any military background. He wasn't even a citizen of Earth. He was an outsider. An outcast. He would never be trusted, he was sure of that. Even though he did everything as befitting his position in the team, it still meant nothing because he was merely "copycatting" what his predecessor had known. All of it would be cast in doubt. All in all, he really didn't have anything original to offer.

But, like his father said, it was all up to him.

A loud metallic whoosh boomed out all around him, badly startling Jonas. They were no longer in the briefing room. He whirled around to see the Stargate looming behind him.

Surprise, triumph and sadness hailed the appearance of the event horizon inside the Gate.

"He's decided," Enosh pointed out, sighing sadly.

"What? I haven't said anything yet! Let alone decide."

"You already did," Daniel said, a smile of triumph in his handsome face. "Your heart decided for you."

Another "what?" came out of his lips.

"It means you have to go." Daniel said.

"Go on," his father urged, coming closer to hug the young man tightly. "Don't let the other side waiting."

"What's on the other side?"

"What you wanted most." Daniel smiled again, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "But hurry."

Jonas looked into his father's eyes. There were so many things he still wanted to say. "Dad, about the–"

"No, don't." Enosh shook his head. "I perfectly understand your anger. And it was my only regret. I wish I could've stayed with you a little bit longer."

- - - o 0 o - - -

As soon as the wormhole disengaged, the two men that remained turned to look at one another. It was Enosh that broke the silence between them. "Well, that was pretty well done in my opinion."

"It was for the best." A smiling Daniel answered, turning his back to the Gate and towards one of the exits.

"Although I wanted him to remain with us."

Daniel glared at the older man beside him. "Then who's going to find me?"

The older man chuckled, shaking his head. "You nearly slipped back there, Daniel."

"Well, I thought he ought to know."

"And what?" the Kelownan lamented, eyeing Daniel ruefully. "Announce to the universe what kind of a father he has? Nope. I don't think so."

"Oh, you'll never know." Daniel answered, shrugging his shoulders. "He might even like the idea."


	6. One Small Step

**A/N: Songs that made me do this fic: **_**That Day**_** by Natalie Imbruglia, **_**Missing**_** by Evanescence and **_**The World I Know**_** by Collective Soul.**

* * *

"_We must not forget that the human soul, however, independently created our philosophy represents it as being, is inseparable in its birth and in its growth from the universe into which it is born."_ – Teilhard de Chardin

"_Anybody who is great at anything, Nick, does it for his own approval. Not someone else's."_ – Gil Grissom, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

* * *

**Chapter 6 – One Small Step**

"_Incoming wormhole! We have incoming wormhole!"_

The announcement, accompanied by the infamous Gate klaxon, drowned the noise Jonas Quinn made as he sneezed for the nth time that day. By the time he finished wiping his nose clean, the iris was already closed shut even before a wormhole could appear.

After the dizzying rush of adrenalin three days ago, there was nothing noteworthy to do after that except the individual mission reports the four of them had to submit to the commander within a week's time. Jonas remembered the grimace the colonel wore at the thought of the daunting task ahead of him.

Sam, as always, was the first person to submit her report. Only took her about 24 hours to finish it. Jonas submitted his report yesterday together with Teal'c's. As for the colonel, well…

"O'Neill detest paperwork," Teal'c revealed once the two of them were out of earshot of the others. "He will sometimes seek out either Major Carter or Daniel Jackson to do it for him."

Jonas detected the softening in the Jaffa's voice when he spoke of the archaeologist's name but said nothing. "But they didn't?"

"No. Both were quite assertive that they will only assist O'Neill by means of editing his work. However, there are times when they would simply make themselves scarce until the deadline for the submission of the report has come to pass." Although the Jaffa rarely smiled, Jonas thought he saw a ghost of it appear on his dark face.

"Did the colonel ever ask you for help?"

"Once," Teal'c answered. "But O'Neill never dared approach me again. He said that my words are too "flowery" to his liking."

Armed SFs swarmed the Gate room in full battle gear as the doors on either side slowly slid shut. They positioned themselves with their backs almost hugging the wall opposite the Stargate as one chevron lit up after another.

"Are you coming, Mr. Quinn?" inquired a voice from behind.

Startled out of his reverie, Jonas quickly turned around only to look directly into the eyes of Gen. Hammond. It took his usually quick mind a moment before the question sunk in.

"No, sir." He said, chancing a quick glance out the viewport. "I'll just… uh…"–but the general was already gone–"… stay right here."

Jonas sighed. People around here never bothered letting him finish whatever he wanted to say as long as they got the answer they needed. The following explanation simply died a pathetic death without a chance of seeing the light of day.

Maybe it was his lot in this life to be rebuffed, cut off, dismissed, ignored and generally left alone. It had always been like that but he was starting to get used to it. He really couldn't blame anyone.

Although Col. O'Neill publicly accepted him as a member of the team, Jonas knew that it would still be a long time before he could really be accepted and respected as part of the team. And while his status and his future was still one of uncertainty, he had to learn to accept that it would always be this way, him being the odd man out. From a somebody to a nobody. The only two people that treated him differently were Teal'c and Cassandra.

It was hard fitting in but still Jonas had to try. This was his home now. Earth. It was he who should make the necessary adjustments not them.

In time, he would learn to deal with it. Just like he did when his father died. Just like what he told those men outside the hallway that morning.

Jonas stepped off of the elevator and turned around a corner towards the direction of the briefing room. Out of the corner of his eye not far to his left, three men were also walking in the same direction but paid them no attention as he mentally ran a list of things he needed to do that day. He arranged his bag in a more comfortable angle.

He needed a change of scenery. Somewhere with windows and people. As much as he loved staying in Daniel's (wait a minute, did he just called the scientist by his first name?) office there were times that being cooped up in there isolated was just too much for his nerves to handle. He couldn't even engage the SFs that stood sentry outside the room in a conversation without looking foolish. He wanted to be in a place where all the action was, where he could be near other people yet far enough to get in their way.

A crazy idea struck him whilst waiting in the briefing room for the general to see him that morning.

He thought his idea would be met with opposition but was so greatly surprised when the commander gave his permission to use the premises so long as it was not needed.

Yes, it was certainly odd, the general confessed. But no, it was not prohibited.

He heard someone snicker behind him. Jonas stopped himself from looking over his shoulder at them until he caught parts of their conversation. It appeared that the men were talking about him. Well, they didn't actually say his name out loud but he kind of figured it out himself.

They went on about going off world for the first time returning with nothing but the clothes on his back foolishly leaving his gear behind. One of them stated that if it continued, they might run out of supplies before the next requisition arrived.

Another said that the colonel should've taken his chances with a Russian instead. At least they knew the guy's from Earth.

They laughed.

Jonas knew he should let it pass. That it was something he ought to not pay any attention. He'd heard far more hurtful words flung at him than these guys were doing but he never, not once, did anything in retaliation.

_This once,_ he told himself. _Just this once…_

"I have something to say about that," Jonas cheerfully said, turning around, startling the men. They stopped dead on their tracks as they watched him saunter closer towards them. "No. Actually, there're two."

Jonas pressed a finger on his mouth, head bent, in a thoughtful demeanor in front of them. "One, if you've read the mission reports SG-1 submitted, you'd really know what happened." He looked briefly at the name tags on their BDUs. Jonas had all the names of base personnel with high enough clearance to access such confidential data to memory and the list was very, very short. "But, I guess, you're not cleared for that."

"Two," he continued, brandishing two fingers on their faces. "The colonel choosing me over a Russian?" He once again fell silent, as if contemplating. "I can live with that," he finally said, shrugging nonchalantly and smiling rather smugly at them.

One of the men stirred. He took a threatening step towards Jonas but his progress was halted when one of his companions grabbed his arm. He looked angrily at the man to tell him off only to see him looking worriedly over Jonas' shoulder.

The Kelownan couldn't help looking himself as the men quickly retreated, the sounds of their boots fading away, proof of their presence there a moment ago. As Jonas turned he thought he caught sight of a shadow out of the corner of his eye.

But no one was there.

Then one word came to mind. An idea that was ridiculously crazy for him to even think of. It just suddenly popped up, out of nowhere. Unbidden.

Dad.

But that was just absolutely downright absurd. There was no way his father could've been there. He died over 11 years ago.

Jonas sneezed again. His eyes were watery, his throat was on fire and his head felt like it had grown and gained weight twice than normal. It was more likely to roll off at the slightest provocation. He chuckled at the thought. At least they all got out in one piece.

Dr. Frasier hovered over Jonas the moment she realized that he was exhibiting symptoms of the common cold caused by the team's latest jaunt underwater. But nothing was common as far as he was concerned, she said. The doctor explained that because of his slight physiological difference, his body might react differently to the virus and so placed him under quarantine for an entire day until she was satisfied with the results. In the end, it was just that, a common cold.

He rarely got sick. Almost never. The last time Jonas remembered being one happened years ago, when he was around eleven or twelve. The sky was so clear. The day had been so beautiful that young Jonas decided to walk all the way home after school. But the weather proved to be traitorous. Halfway through his journey, ominous dark clouds began to form overhead and before he knew it, it began to rain.

Being not able to predict the weather was one of the major problems Langara had. Many of their greatest scientists tried to invent a device that would serve this purpose but failed. The project was put to a complete stop as war broke out between the three major nations of Langara, more focused on who was the first to create working weapons of mass destruction. So when he learned of Earth's weather satellite network, he was completely bowled over by it.

Finally, the iris retracted and out came Maj. Ferretti and the rest of SG-2.

Jonas Quinn silently watched the goings on 15 feet below him through the glass window intently. The four men in desert cammos dragged themselves down the ramp, taking their hats off and shaking sand off of their hair. Maj. Ferretti nodded his head in greeting at the general as they came closer. But he wasn't paying them any attention.

There he was. The person that piqued his interest. Lt. Aidan Edrald.

Come to think of it, Jonas couldn't, for the life of him, remember what brought about this sudden occupation with the lieutenant. All he knew for certain was that the name became imprinted in his mind for some reason ever since coming back. For starters, they're from different SG teams. Since his coming aboard, SGs 1 and 2 was yet to have a joint off world mission and, aside from the SG-2 leader, he never really got to meet them in person. Like SG-1, Maj. Ferretti's team was always on the go.

Was he missing something? Did something happen back at the mothership that he ought to remember?

Jonas shook his head vigorously, trying to clear his mind. Nothing happened while he was there that he was unaware of. He was sure of it. He disobeyed Col. O'Neill, swam through the chilly waters of the Arctic, gave SG-1 a way out, got stuck for a minute under a malfunctioning door, freed himself and swam for the ring room to where SG-1 was. That was it. End of story.

So why did he keep having this nagging sense that everything wasn't exactly as they seemed? All of a sudden he started thinking of his dead father and Daniel's name (he never called the archaeologist by his first name) would surface from time to time in tandem with those of the lieutenant's. And something about the ko'rush'naii he'd read about on one of SG-1's earlier mission reports.

_Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!_ He shook his head again, mentally berating himself. He saw his sorry state reflected on the glass and couldn't help staring at those dark green eyes staring wildly back at him. _What the heck's happening to you?_

Well, if there was one thing that did actually happen, that would be his perception of things. His thoughts were less sinister, less darker and the voice, he just realized with bewilderment, the voice in his head had been silent for three whole days now.

Jonas sighed heavily, shoulders slumped in defeat. _Just stop it,_ he told himself imploringly. He immediately set the thought aside as he turned to examine the clutter that was his work strewn across the table. He gave himself 30 minutes more before clearing the room in preparation for the debrief later, looking at the volume of work he still had to do. It was enough to keep him preoccupied for the remainder of the team's downtime which was okay because unlike everyone else at Stargate Command, Jonas Quinn was restricted to base, unable to go out and see Earth.

He looked at the watch on his wrist, a gift from Cassandra, and surmised that if he moved a lot more faster, he might able to visit the commissary ahead of the others for an early dinner.

Teal'c would usually "accompany" him up the commissary for something to eat. As much as he liked the Jaffa's company Jonas also resented it at the same time. Teal'c was always there to watch over him in case someone gets any funny ideas but there were times that he wished the Jaffa would let him be because he felt that he was attracting more attention with him hovering nearby than being alone. And tonight he was going to test out that theory.

Jonas accidentally overheard the colonel and Sam talk about having dinner at a place called O'Malley's that morning before the major left for some errand outside the Command. Jonas was standing just outside the door to Sam's lab intending to ask her about something when he heard Col. O'Neill's remark about making reservations for the night. A celebration of sorts, he said.

Teal'c had told him about O'Malley's. It was a restaurant located in Colorado Springs, the closest town from the base. It was a favorite of theirs. Based from Teal'c's description of O'Malley's, it was a nice place to hang out with friends as there were recreational amenities available aside from the great food they served. Jonas wished someday he might be able to see O'Malley's for himself.

He grabbed the tissue box, pulled a sheet and threw the box back on the table, knocking some of his stuff off and under in the process. He huffed as he bent down to retrieve them hurriedly but not because he was out of time, rather his runny nose was feeling rather… runny. As he was straightening up, Jonas sneezed uncontrollably.

"Gesundheit."

Jonas quickly turned, surprise evident on his face. "Colonel?"

A civilian clad Jack O'Neill appeared, standing by the doorway. He had both hands buried deep inside the pockets of his jeans while a bulky jacket nestled between his forearm and hip.

"You have to say it when someone sneezes," the colonel explained, watching him closely.

A soft "oh" was Jonas' reply before he sneezed again, prompting the Air Force colonel to say it for a second time.

"Thank you," Jonas sniffed. An awkward silence stretched between them. He began to wrack his brain for something to say. "SG-2 just returned," he informed.

"I know."

Another pause.

"It's late colonel," Jonas smiled. "Don't you have somewhere to go?" He realized too late his mistake as a frown crossed the older man's face. He mentally kicked himself for the slip. He wasn't supposed to know. "I mean, you don't usually hang around here this late unless, you know, something's come up."

The officer seemed to believe him. His features clearing instantly. "Just tying up some loose ends," was the cryptic reply.

Another "oh" from Jonas although he had no idea what the man was talking about. Not knowing what else to do, he began putting his things away in earnest, his plans of prolonging his stay for a couple of minutes more shattered. What his CO said next nearly made him lose his grip on a very heavy hardbound book.

"You doing anything tonight?" O'Neill quipped.

Jonas felt his heart hammering inside his chest. A flutter of hope began to blossom somewhere inside him. Was the colonel going to invite him to join them? His mind churned. Nah. Couldn't be. Impossible's what it was. He's not allowed to leave Cheyenne Mountain.

Then another thought crossed his mind, ruthlessly dousing whatever hope he had. Maybe he just wanted something done. Like his mission report.

He schooled his features. "Well," he began, unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck like he always did when in deep thought. "I'm helping translate some texts found on P9U-502 and catalogue artifacts brought in by SG-23 yesterday. I have a pending report I need to finish that is a companion to Dr. Glassner's in two days. I also need to–"

The colonel held up a hand. "Are any of them classified as urgent?"

Dread of the inevitable made Jonas pause. "No."

"Good," the colonel said with enthusiasm, shuffling his feet. "Now I want you to do something for me…"

_I knew it,_ he sighed inwardly. He hated it whenever he's right.

It took him a moment to realize that Col. O'Neill was waiting for a reply which was unusual. Jonas gulped. He couldn't trust his voice yet so he gave the colonel a non-committal shrug as answer.

Jonas remembered what Teal'c told him. He could always say no. Emulate what Sam and Daniel (why did it felt so normal for him to call the man by his first name?) did when faced with this kind of situation. Like them, he could make a compromise to edit his report instead.

"Once you finish putting away those things, I want you to go to your room, shower if you have to and change into something"–the officer looked him over–"normal."

_What?_ His brain seemed to be malfunctioning, unable to comprehend what the other man was saying. "Sir?"

"Something appropriate for a night out in town."

_Huh? _His hearing seemed to be failing him, too. "Night out?"

"We've having dinner at O'Malley's." O'Neill finally said.

_What? _Okay, now his brain flatlined. "We?"

"Yeah, we." He shrugged. "You. Me. Carter. Teal'c."

Jonas could only gawk at the colonel as he stood there dumbstruck with his mouth hanging open.

"Be at Carter's office in fifteen minutes," the officer said as he turned to leave. "We don't wanna get caught in weekend traffic."

But there's a flaw in his plan. "Uh, colonel–"

"I didn't do this because Carter and T told me to," the man quickly interrupted, a tad bit defensive. "We're just having dinner, something different than commissary food. With cute waitresses. Have a few beers. More cute waitresses. Maybe play a little game of pool-don't play darts against the big guy, he'll eat you alive."

Jonas chuckled nervously. "I was going to say I don't have permission to leave the base."

"Oh. Well, for tonight, you are." He pushed aside his jacket to reveal another garment hidden underneath it. "Here"–he threw it towards Jonas–"it's yours. Carter bought them this morning, guessing your size. There's a pair of gloves and a neck scarf inside them pockets. Wear that over your clothes. It's a bit chilly outside."

_Sam bought me this? _Jonas marveled at the gift in his hands with wide-eyed wonder, managing to stammer a thank you, not taking his eyes off of it. The soft fabric of the black coat felt wonderful and it looked very comfortable to wear. The gloves were made from a fabric called leather and the one the colonel called a neck scarf, he couldn't wait to try it out. He'll have to ask Sam how to use it though.

"Now go up and get dressed," the colonel said, in his most authoritative voice.

Jonas saluted the best he could but couldn't quite remove the broad grin off his face. "Yes, sir!" he answered, ending the sentence with a sniff. He didn't have to be told twice. His smile followed his CO until he disappeared from sight.

Jack O'Neill slowly walked away from the briefing room, leaving a beaming Jonas Quinn behind. He tucked his hand back into his jeans pocket, waiting.

Should he tell Jonas about the incident that he witnessed at the corridor this morning? Did he saw him standing there silently watching the tableau just a few feet away? If Jonas did he wasn't telling and there was no way Jack could be sure unless he breached open the subject.

Jack happened to be on the corridor connected to the one where Jonas was. He heard everything and only showed himself to the men when it was evident that the kid was in danger and quickly ducked back after getting them spooked.

Even though he and the kid never saw eye to eye, Jonas was still under his protection now that he's a member of SG-1. Jack's personal feelings were irrelevant compared to his duty as team leader. No one messes with his kids.

So the question remained, should he tell Jonas?

The long wait was over as Jack heard a loud sneeze coming from the briefing room. He cried "Gesundheit!" once more and was rewarded with a muffled but quite audible "Thank you" in return. He chuckled as he walked away.

_Nah._

_**The End**_

* * *

_Note: the clothes mentioned above were the ones Jonas was seen wearing in the episode "Nightwalkers". I loved him in that outfit. _


End file.
